Dove
by E-san
Summary: Kamui takes a moment to observe what was lost.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything, wish that I did though, yada-yada-yada, SUBARU'S ASS IS MINE!!! *evil laughter*

E-san: I wish. . . . Anyway! Lookie! I posted my first angst! It's supposed to be the prologue to my X/1999 saga, but I'm lazy, so I might never get around to posting it.

Raine:  Heheh.  And I thought I was bad.  I read the beginning of this once, it was pretty good.  Never finished watching the movie though…

E-san: THAT is YOUR fault. On to the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Out in the fields surrounding Tokyo, the hushed peace and tranquility was marred only by the cries of a few crickets, and the wailing of the wind through the bare branches of long dead Sakura trees. Standing there, dead and lifeless, on both outside, and in. Just like Tokyo.

            The once great city, which had blossomed through its own short lifetime, now revealed nothing of its previous prosperity. The once tall buildings were nothing but mangled, twisted bodies, lying where they had fallen. Broken glass paved the streets, reflecting any light it could, as if it were a last attempt shine again with the brilliance it once possessed.

Looking from the beauty of the surrounding hills, one would think they were stepping into an entirely different world. While the sun shone in the tranquil sky above, no light touched the corpses that had been left for what they were. Dead. The deceased of Tokyo had not been mourned for individually, but as one. The death of Tokyo.

_'Yes', he thought. __'Tokyo is nothing but a graveyard for those who have passed. A constant reminder of what was to come, and how we so blatantly ignored it.' The man sighed._

_'I know it's not well to dwell on such things, but how could someone look at such a sight and not muse about such things? Especially for one who knows as much as I _

_do . . .'_

_            He was drug back to reality by the shrill cawing of crows as they fought over the remains of whatever food article had been disposed of in the garbage can. Watching them for a few minutes, he found a cynical smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth._

            _'It seems that even in a place of mourning, nature will ignore us and continue with its own course of actions. Nature will not mourn even for those who died for it.' All dark amusement that had inhabited the mans face fled. __'Not even for you. Kotori . . .'_

_            He was once again wrenched from his thoughts by the shrill screams of the birds, only this time, among the sharp, scratchy, __angry cries of the crows, was a softer, more melodious cry. Not one of anger, or even hunger, he realized, but one of pain, and __fear._

            He jumped up abruptly, and nearly fell back down because he realized, angry with himself, that his legs were asleep. Grounding himself, ignoring the tingling feeling in his legs, he made a beeline for the picnic area. The cries continued to reach his ears, and as he grew closer he was able to make out that, indeed, a battle was commencing between the crows and something much smaller. Through the mad clash of black feathers, he was sure that his eyes had caught sight of a flutter of pure white. 

            "Go away! You wretched birds, GO!" he yelled as he grew closer. Panic gripped his heart as he saw that the struggling which had been there moments ago was now gone. He picked up an empty soda can, which lay discarded among the autumn leaves, and flung it with all his might at the group of crows, which were now gathered around what he assumed to be the smaller bird.

            "GO AWAY!" he screamed as he heaved the can through the air at the dark, foreboding bird. The tin can succeeded in hitting one of the birds on the outside of the circle, startling it into flight. With that single act, every bird congregated around that center prize rose into the air, taking with it all noise that had previously inhabited the park. Even the wind stood still in silence, as the man got his first glance at what had taken the crows attention away from their prized garbage.

            It was a dove. 

            White as snow, marred only by the blood seeping out from the wounds inflicted upon it. Just from looking at its mangled body, it was painfully obvious that it would not live more than a few minutes longer at most. Its left wing was bent at an angle, leaving little to the imagination as to what the fight was like, a small piece of bone protruding from the skin. Tuffs of feathers littered the ground, which was now stained by small smears of blood, which continued to leak out of the cuts made by sharp beaks. Only the light movement of the doves breast and the quiet, pain filled cooing gave any sign that the bird still lived.

            _'Why?' he screamed silently, __' __Why did it fight them? There was no point to fighting them for food if you weren't going to win! It was a pointless sacrifice!' _

            A soft chorus of cooing forced him to look up from the dying bird. Hundreds of doves sat among the branches of the bare Sakura trees, looking down, almost curiously, at their fallen comrade. All seamed to be thinking the same question he had previously had. 'Why?'

            He sat there frozen for a moment, before a torrent of emotions overcame him. So powerful they were, that he found himself unable to contain them. Anger, new and flaming, blossomed on his face.

            "Why?!" he cried out, startling the birds from their perches among the branches. "Why did you not help one of your own?! She fought to get food for all of you worthless birds! And you didn't help her! Not even when she cried out to you!" he continued, screaming now, scaring every bird into flight. As they all flew away, he sunk to the ground on his knees.

"_Why?" he whispered raggedly, only noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks when he tasted their saltiness in the corners of his mouth. He glanced down at the fallen bird, only to find it dead, having died during his lapse of unchecked emotions._

He sat like that for a long time, not feeling the cold wind as it picked up again, blowing against his body and numbing it, as all thoughts ceased in his mind.

It was well into the afternoon before he was forced back to reality by a beeping emanating from his shirt pocket. He was numbly aware that his cell phone was ringing until he finally moved to answer it. He flipped it open and turned it on while bringing it to his ear.

"Come home. You were due back hours ago, and we're going to have dinner soon" the voice said over the phone.

He was only dimly aware when he answered with a quiet 'Hai.'

The voice on the other end was quiet for a minute, before saying 'alright' and hanging up. He couldn't help but pull up a small, sad excuse of a smile, but it was a smile none the less. Nokoro worried about him, he knew, and he could have shown a little more enthusiasm, if not for any one else, than only for the blondes' sake.

He quietly rose to his feet, and looked at the now cooled body of the forsaken dove, lying where it had fallen on the pavement. He stared at it a moment longer before picking it up in his hands and placing it at the base of the Sakura tree he had been previously been sitting against. He glanced once more out at the barren graveyard where everything he had ever held dear was dead within. 

He then turned around and walked out of the park without looking back, silently saying goodbye until he returned to the park that no one visited. And he would return, but 

He'd already dwelled too long for one day, and dinner was going to get cold. With those thoughts, Kamui left the empty park, and headed back to the only place he had left to call home. 

As he closed the gates behind him, he failed however to notice that the park was no longer empty. A single person, small in frame, sat hunched over on the large brass statue of the angel Mary, the virgin mother.

All was silent as the as the small person stared out into Tokyo' desolate, broken frame. Only the wind whistled through the trees, carrying on it the soft, barely audible words of the newcomer. The voice floated hauntingly in the air, and seemed to freeze the world around it with its words.

_". . . . And as the fallen angels cried out in utter agony, God in heaven turned his head so not to hear their cries . . . ."_

To Be Continued?

E-san: *laughs hysterically* I cannot believe I am torturing this poor boy after all he went through during the series! *continues laughing*

Raine:  *eyes widen, backs away slowly*

E-san: *forces to calm herself* If you guys like what you read, then tell me, and MAYBE I'll post the story. .. . . *evil grin*


End file.
